Sonic's Blue Apocalypse
by Shenja the Ninja
Summary: If you were reading this story, go to The Great Mobian War to finish reading it since I deleted all except one chapter here.


All rights go to SEGA and Sonic Team. Please review.

Chapter 1: Eggman's Back...Again

Sonic was lying on the bed. He pulled the light blue sheets closer to his body to feel the warmth on a really cold day. Snow flakes were slowly falling to the ground.

Hedgehog children were making snow angels and having snow ball fights. A certain pink hedgehog was sitting on a wooden park bench while holding a white mug filled with hot cocoa. Cream the Rabbit was holding Cheese while looking at the children playing.

"This weather makes everything look so beautiful and full of life. Isn't that right, Cream," Amy said before she drunk the last of her beverage.

"Yes, Amy," she innocently said as her and Cheese were looking into each others eyes and grinning.

Sonic had many nightmares. He felt relief when he woke up. When he lightly pushed the sheets off of himself, cold air found its way through crevices.

The cobalt hedgehog started to shiver. He looked at the closed window and was a little perplexed until he got up to feel wind going through a tiny space.

"Seriously," he thought.

He quickly grabbed a red scarf and wrapped it around whatever keeps his head attached to his torso. Sonic opened his front door and saw a wall of snow obscuring the view of the outside.

"FUUU-"

The snow fell on him and slammed him to the floor. Sonic forced himself up, kicked a lot of it out of the door, and walked out like he intended to do the first time.

Meanwhile...

Dr. Robotnik (A.K.A. Eggman) was looking at three manilla folders on his desk. They were filled with many research papers and little cameras. He rubbed his index finger and his thumb on his messy mustache while he was contemplating. Then, the mad scientist looked at Mecha Sonic.

"Mecha, what do you think," the portly man asked referring to the folders.

"I THINK WE SHOULD GO WITH ALL OF THEM..."

"That's what I was thinking. I was just wondering which one I should do first to get rid of a few pests," he said as Mecha Sonic just silently watched.

Eggman picked up one and looked at what it contained before he closed it to look at the one that was adjacent to the folder he just

checked. He lifted up the last folder and slowly scrolled through its contents. When the sinister scientist finished observing, a huge smile that went from ear to ear appeared on his face.

"Mecha...warm up the ship. We're taking a little trip," he said with a little bit of excitement.

"YES, SIR," Mecha Sonic said before he left the room.

"I'll get rid of you once and for all, Sonic," he thought.

Amy and Cream looked up into the sky and saw a huge airship.

"Amy, I'm scared," Cream said while covering her eyes with her ears.

"It's okay, Cream. It's just Eggman again. Let's go tell Sonic," Amy said before she looked up into the sky once again.

Sonic went to Tails's Workshop just to visit his old friend.

"'Sup, Tails? How ya doin'?"

"I'm doing fine, Sonic. And you?"

"I'm freezing..."

Tails turned the dial on the thermostat to a toasty seventy degrees.

"Thanks, Tails. It feels so warm in here."

"Anything for you, Sonic."

Amy finally made it to Tails's Workshop with Cream and Cheese. She pounded her fist repeatedly on the door while yelling Sonic's name. Tails opened the door and politely gestured them to come in, but Amy ran over him. Cream helped them up and apologized for Amy's rude behavior.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic," she shouted before she found him eating a chili dog at the kitchen table.

Amy smacked the chili dog straight out of his hand.

"What the hell, Amy," he shouted as he cried over the fallen snack.

"Did you not see the big airship flying overhead?"

"What airship...Don't tell me that he's back."

"Yep."

"I thought we killed him."

"Apparently not...heheh."

"Why are you laughing evilly like that?"

"What are you talking about, silly?"

"...Nothing."

Tails and Cream finally made it their location. The fox had bandages all over him because of the incident a few minutes ago.

"Eggman is back, Tails."

"Seriously," Tails said with a sigh.

"How does he keep coming back," Amy asked.

"Maybe he has a medi bot that rescues him when he's near death," Tails said with uncertainty.

"Hmmm...," all of them hummed as they thought of the possibility.

"Anyway...we have to stop him like we always do. If he comes back up, we knock him down," Sonic said with a brave glimmer in his eye.

"How are we going to do that? That ship seemed to have cannons everywhere and a forcefield surrounding it," Amy said with a loss of hope.

Meanwhile...

Eggman was negotiating an agreement with the leader of an odd group. Guns were pointing at him in every direction.

"I see why you would want to blast me to kingdom come, but could you listen to me first," Eggman said with sweat going down and his heart beating fast.

"Fine," the leader's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Your civilization has been pushed around by the people that don't understand you. Now you live under the surface in this dark grove. Am I correct," Eggman asked.

"Get to the point, good doctor," the leader said while slowly becoming impatient.

"Don't you want to show the surface dwellers who should really dominate the world," Eggman asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hmmm..."

"I could even offer my services to help you out and...this," Eggman said before he took out a dark purple Chaos Emerald.

"It's a Chaos Emerald?!"

"Yes, I'll give you this if you do something for me first..."


End file.
